


Legend Tells

by CosmicBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hawaii, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), I know nothing about hawaii but I did a lot of research, Lance can water bend and change his features to how he likes, M/M, More Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn, cuddles and beach trips, i hope it's enough, keith is tan, let them live, lol, probably long af, they all love each other, this started as klance but now its klunk so deal with it I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBye/pseuds/CosmicBye
Summary: [On hiatus] Legend tells of a man-like kai daimonio, sea demon. He was dark skinned and freckled, had dark blue eyes like the bottom of the ocean. Some say he's like a siren, luring people in by his major attractiveness. He created storms and terrorized the islands of Hawaii before he was eventually chased out by the hunters of the islands. They called him Lance.Keith Kogane doesn't believe those stories anymore, not after he tried to find Lance. So now he lives on as a hiking instructor at the nature reserves of the main island. He didn't believe in those stories. Not until they appeared right in front of him.





	1. The Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know like zero things about Hawaii but I really wanted it to take place here. If some of the culture is wrong or something is offensive please let me know so I can remove it! I didn't make this to hurt people I just wanted to have fun! In case you didn't notice this is a klunk (Keith/Lance/Hunk) story. No shipping discourse here please, only love and critique and memes idk lol please enjoy.

There is a legend that tells of a boy. A boy that grew into a man and then into a demon. He was a water demon and he would terrorize the islands and stir up storms on the shore. He was hunted and said to have been killed, but few knew the truth. He escaped into the water, never to be seen by anyone on the docks again. They say that if you truly want to find him, you’ll stand on the edge of the docs dipping your toes into the clear blue water, you’ll wait for him. He’ll be tall and dark skinned, scars on his torso, brown hair and dark, fifty feet under the waves dark, eyes. His freckles dance around his skin. Some even say he’s the most attractive man you’ll ever see, like a siren. He won’t come up to you but he’ll stand out close enough where you can see him, his body waist down covered by the waves and raging water. He’ll look at you and if you sit absolutely still… 

He’ll smile and wave. 

They call him Lance, kai daimonio or sea demon 

-

Keith tells that story to every tourist group who wants to hear it. He’s honestly gotten so tired of it, he stopped looking for the famous Lance. It was weird now though, more tourists would come and there are more hunters than there used to be. All to find Lance.

Hunk tells him that it happens every year. A big storm or something in the weather changes, and more stories go around about Lance the sea demon. It wasn’t like Keith didn’t have his fair share of hunting for Lance. Hunks father would often go out with him. Keith even tried the little trick in the story, sitting on the docks for an hour or two. It got to the point though, where Keith was just tired of hearing about it. From the job as tourist guide, he always heard about why the tourists came here, or hearing it from the locals every time he stepped into a grocery store. 

Keith had only moved to Hawaii about a year and a half ago, he had never seen so many people talk about the sea demon, Lance. The story wasn’t just in Hawaii anymore either. It spread to the east and main part of the US, it spread to Japan and even the Philippines. It wasn’t just stories to scare children away from the deep parts of the ocean, it was becoming a worldwide phenomenon. 

Keith stopped believing in the fairytale after he’d sat on the edge of the docks every day after work with no Lance pictures to show for it. So Keith moved on with his life and got a job working at the Kau Forest Reserve taking people on hiking tours and making himself useful. 

Keith, _somehow_ , got more requests as a trail guide than anybody else. He was only there three times a week and Allura had been there much longer than she has. There was no reason for it, but Keith agreed to take extra shifts anyway. It wasn’t like Keith was busy besides the casual volcano climb or surfing. The commute was worth it, in the long run, it was beautiful and gave Keith and excuse to talk to Shiro who works as a cashier at the gift shop. 

With Pidge saying they would move over after college, Keith felt content among friends.  
If only the tourists would _shut up_ about that _damn_ sea demon. Of course, he got a tourist group of a bunch of eighth graders, Keith had already wanted to go home that day, this just made his headache worse. 

“No John, you cannot climb the freaking trees,” Keith had said for the umpteenth time. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, “listen if Y'all will be q- Devan get back from the cliff!” 

That was basically how the entire day went. They had barely got past the waterfall before it was time for them to come back down. Keith couldn’t remember if he was ever that annoying in middle school, he sure hoped not. 

“I’m out guys, it’s been a long day.” Keith gave a small smile to Allura and Shiro, “Tell Coran I'll make up the extra time on Monday.”

“Okay Keith, get some sleep,” Shiro had said back as he walked out of the employee's room, it was closing time anyway. 

-

“Hunk why would she do that? First of all, she likes you, like a lot, she told me when we went bowling last week, so no she wouldn’t do that. Just calm down and tell her how you’re feeling. Shay’s the nicest person in the entire world, she wouldn’t want you to avoid her.” Keith ran a hand through his bangs and clipped them back before tying the rest of his hair into a ponytail. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” Hunk said over speakerphone.

“Course I am.”

“Shiro told you to tell me all those things didn’t he?”

“You’re missing the point.”

Hunk snorted before telling Keith to shut up and go to bed. They live on the same damn island but Keith always seems to think it’s daylight and that normal people actually _do_ spend this amount of time on the phone at midnight. 

Keith was weird. 

“Okay well, before you go, did you want to go to Miloli'i beach tomorrow?” Keith asked. 

“Nah, Shay said she had something planned, you have fun though, Goodnight Keith.” 

“Goodnight,” Keith replied with a silent sigh. He’d been wanting to go out there and surf anyways, it doesn’t matter if he’s by himself. He needed a relaxing day off anyway. 

Tomorrow Keith was going to surf and relax and enjoy the Hawaiian weather whether he liked it or not. 

-

Keith tied his hair back into a ponytail before leaving the house, keys swinging from his index finger a smile tinting his face. It was going to be a good day with good waves. He couldn’t wait. 

Keith drove up to Miloli'i beach in his black jeep windows open and surf board sticking out the back. He had been away from the ocean for too long, he was almost losing the tan he grew when he first arrived in Hawaii. Of course, Keith had his fair share of sunburns and dry skin but Keith learned and he soon had a tan that Hunk was proud of. 

Keith unloaded his surfboard from the back, it was still pretty early, so no one was out yet except for some joggers and hyped up surfers. Keith took his time enjoying the early morning sun before changing into his wetsuit. 

A peaceful morning soon became a busy afternoon. Wave, after wave came up to Keith and Keith, rode them all. The pipeline waves were the best, giving him opportunities to surf under a cover of warm salt water. Hunk ended up coming around with Shay anyway and they watched Keith surf from their beach blankets and umbrella. 

Afternoon turned to evening as Keith continued to surf the waves. The afternoon crowd moved out of the way for college kids and adult dates. 

Keith sighed as he sat on his board not too far out away from the shore. The sun was setting and he was thinking about it being time to head home. 

That is until he got pulled under water. “What the f-” Keith did not get to finish that sentence. He thought it was a shark, he’s dealt with sharks he knows where to hit and how to stay calm, but this wasn’t a shark. 

Keith couldn’t see very well but the thing pulling him down seemed human like. Keith could see a set of pectoral fins on the arms of the man and wild brown hair. He looked terrified. 

Keith tried to swim upward but the creature wouldn’t allow it, he brought his hands up to Keith’s shaking head to steady him. Then the creature held his nose. 

Keith’s first thought was thought was to punch the creature in the gut. 

So he did. 

And when Keith was finally able to free himself from the creature’s grasp he swam up to the surface as fast as he possibly could. “What the _hell_ ,” Keith immediately screamed after catching his breath. The beach was pretty much deserted except for a couple sitting at the bar and paying no attention to the frenzy Keith was in. 

Keith frowned and found his board, pulling himself back onto it. He scanned the water for any sign of movement. 

“I’m sorry!” The brown haired human looking creature burst from the saltwater. He looked distraught and touched Keith’s thigh with his darker hand. 

“Keith, you have to help me, just for a little bit, please?” The creature said oblivious to the stiffness of Keith’s body.

“What,” Keith replied brushing the hand off his leg, “Who are you? What were you doing under the water? Why do you have _pectoral fins?_ How do you know my name?”

Those were all good questions, none of which the humanoid creature really wanted to answer. He took a deep breath and answered them as best as he could, “My name is Lance-”

“I’m going to cut you off right there. Lance, as in _kai daimonio_ , Lance. As in, sea demon Lance that doesn’t exist?” Keith crossed his arms, he wasn’t buying what the creature was selling. For all Keith knows, a guy could have had those fins attached to his body for the sole purpose of tricking people. Keith was not going to buy into that easily. 

“Yes, Lance the _kai daimonio_ , I’m not joking Keith. That’s precisely why I’m under the water. I know your name because you come out here, no matter the weather, every weekend or when you’re not working, every day. Honestly, I don’t know why you don’t give surfing lessons instead of whatever you’re doing for a living right now.” Lance crossed his arms too raising an eyebrow at Keith and his thinking face. 

Keith knew the stories, they say he’s attractive yes, but not like _this_. The person claiming to be Lance does have the features to fit. Dark skin, blue eyes, brown hair, it all fits, down to the freckles on his shoulders. “Prove it,” Keith finally said after a few minutes of them staring at each other.

“What?” Lance frowned, he didn’t expect it to be that difficult to convince the dude that he was serious. 

“You heard me.” Keith kicked his feet in the water, growing impatient. There was no way this was real. Just some dream he was having while laying on the beach. Yeah, a dream.

“I can kill you in an instant,” the so-called Lance huffed crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, so could any average human. Besides, you wouldn't kill me, not if you need me so much,” Keith replied raising an eyebrow his hands placed firmly on in his board. The sun was setting even further. 

“fine.” The Lance took a breath wincing as he looked around to make sure no one was watching. Lance then drew his hand from the water slowly. 

At first Keith didn't see anything different, Keith didn't want to believe anything was going to happen in the first place. But then, he saw it, a small ball of water floating _above_ Lance's dark-skinned hand. 

“There see, water bending, I can create tsunami’s and hurricanes, very large waves, etcetera. Now can we move on _please_. I'm being hunted and I'd rather not be in here when they start shooting harpoons into the water.” Lance said with an urgent look his eyes. 

Keith made a decision that evening on his surf board floating in the ocean. The water was flat, no waves in sight, the sun was just below the horizon. 

It was a stupid decision and Keith really should've thought it through more than he did. Keith was tired and it was getting dark. So he made his choice. 

Keith would help “Lance” in whatever he needed, as long as it would get him to leave Keith _alone_. 

-

Now Keith didn’t believe much in fairy tales or magic. He had a conspiracy theory phase as a teenager but now as an adult, he had never witnessed magical happenings. He shrugged off the island folklore like it was another loch ness monster. That is until Lance showed up and fuzzed up his perception of reality and fiction. This “Lance” character was starting to freak Keith out, it made him wonder if he even made the right decision. 

Keith paddled his board back onto the sand looking back as Lance followed. Those _fins_ , how was Keith going to cover _those_ up? They didn’t exactly blend into Lance’s skin mind you, they were dark blue and flowed off Lance like skin. 

Keith pulled his surfboard from the water and stared at Lance. _The fins were gone?_ How the hell did _that_ happen?  
“People can only see what I want them too. Right now, I rather have people not calling the police after seeing my fins.” Lance stepped past Keith wrapped in a towel he gave him moments earlier. 

“I don’t appreciate my thoughts being read,” Keith yawned picking up his surfboard as the sun set beneath the ocean. If he didn’t get home soon he was going to pass out in his car, like he _needed_ another sleep-driving episode. That was a 200 dollar fine that Keith didn’t want to remember. 

“My jeep is just around the corner,” Keith said clicking the button on his car keys and unlocking the doors. 

“Ew you drive a jeep?” Lance smirked at the lighter boy, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Shut up I’m letting you into my home despite you being a stranger and me still at fifty percent doubt,” Keith retorted sticking his tongue out in a playful manner. 

Keith tied his board back up in his jeep humming a small tune before he jumped in the driver's seat and took out his ponytail. It was wet and left his hair looking matted but he put the circular item on his wrist anyway. His hair was beginning to itch, that was the only thing he hated about the ocean. 

Keith leaned back in his chair and turned to Lance, the car rumbling as Keith started the ignition. 

“Why me?” 

“Huh?” Lance blinked in confusion at the lighter male beside him.

“Why do you need _my_ help, out of all people? I’m least likely to actually help you. Disregarding the fact that I’m helping you now,” Keith said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Lance looked away from Keith's curious face. In all honesty, Keith wasn't Lance’s first choice. No Hunk, the friendlier cute guy who came down to the beach almost every day. Lance started to notice Keith coming with Hunk, they were together all the time. Hunk seemed happier, he started to bring his girlfriend to the beach. 

“I didn’t have the heart to burden Hunk with me. He looked so _happy_ , I didn’t want to ruin that by asking him to help me. So I thought about you. You looked so angry, the only time you were ever at peace was in the water. I hate asking for a human's’ help, but I’m bound to this island. Believe or not, people have competitions to hunt _me_. It’s getting more and more difficult to hide. I almost got caught in a net the other day the sea creatures or worried that if this doesn’t end they’ll destroy the ocean.” Lance took a breath and looked at Keith with a slight laugh, “I just want to fix what I did. I want to fix it and get those damn hunters off my back.” 

Keith blinked and rubbed his temples. “All the stories never prepared me for this.” He laughed, “I had no idea, _you_ , would even think-” Keith began to laugh- “Sorry I mean, you actually have feelings and thoughts and you aren’t all rage and tsunamis. I guess this just isn’t what I was expecting.” 

Keith wiped his eyes in the dark and gripped the wheel with both hands pulling out of the sandy parking lot. It was dark out now, the sun going all the way below the horizon and the evening came alive. Keith turned on his car lights and took a deep breath. 

This was absolutely insane. 

Lance stayed silent. He knew Keith didn’t believe him, didn’t believe him to be the great sea demon of Lance. The description fit but everything else could be smoke and mirrors to Keith. A trick laid out by Pidge and performed by a oddly accurate looking guy to play Lance. 

“I don’t really believe you, I’m sure you figured that out by now. You could be wearing waterproof makeup and have Pidge control things to happen all the way back in California,” Lance spoke, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, “But I guess, since I have nothing better to spend my time with. Hunk would be disappointed that I didn’t comply to the Aloha Spirit and it’s a guarded rule not to disappoint Hunk.” Keith smiled quietly to himself. 

Lance rubbed his bare arms, _yeah, don’t disappoint Hunk_. 

-

After kicking off his flip flops and closing the door behind him, Keith _really_ hoped “Lance” would be gone. This whole Lance thing is just something extra Keith has to deal with. When he thought about meeting the Hawaiian cryptid he was expecting more siren-y beautiful far away, demon up close type of deal. There was also zero mention of him being able to control what people see. It made no sense. 

Keith for now, didn’t want to think too much about it. It was late, he was tired (swimming all day will make you feel like you haven’t slept for ten years), and he had a semi-demon to take care of. 

“Common _Lance_ , I’ll show you to the guest bed. Try not to get sand in the sheets, there’s a shower over there, closet for when we eventually go shopping.” Keith rubbed his tired eyes. “Fuck it, Lance just, I don’t know sleep or whatever you-” Keith looked the freckled fluffy haired demon, he just looked so human, “- _do_. I need a shower, try not to set fire to the apartment. 

But by the time Keith was done with his shower, all the lights were shut off and there were a couple of paper cups left out from what looked like an orange juice raid. Keith wiped his face and went back to his bedroom. Maybe today _was_ just a fever dream and he was sick with Hunk taking care of him like always. Maybe Lance doesn’t exist truly and this really was just a sick prank pulled by Pidge. 

This wasn’t like Keith. It wasn’t like him to just belt out and open up his home to a complete stranger that claimed to be the infamous Lance and seem to control the ocean round him _and_ be stuck in Hawaii. It seemed unreal. 

But when Keith woke the next morning feeling water logged and a freckled face was standing over him, Keith knew there was no escaping this.


	2. Enter Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some time with Hunk  
> All my boys are together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty positive most people don't know what KTA is, it's similar to your average grocery store like Kroger or something. Also, I review very briefly before I post and since this is for nano camp I try to keep editing to a minimum. Thank you for understanding enjoy!

“So.” 

“So.” 

“You’re telling me, that your cousin, whom I’ve never heard of until today, named _Lance_ of all things, is visiting on short notice. And this is why you need my help to make dinner? Because he wouldn’t go for ramen noodles?” Hunk raised an eyebrow as he walked down the aisles of KTA. 

He was not prepared to hear this story. Keith never mentioned a cousin named Lance or any family at all. Hunk never asked and Keith never shared, Keith would tell him his situation when he was ready, but now? It was weird just seeing him blurt it out all over the phone. 

“Yes exactly,” Keith said, hope raising in his voice. 

It had only been one day but Keith was already starting to lose his mind. Take a guess who the culprit is. 

First it was Lance’s refusal to eat anything for breakfast but yogurt because eggs didn’t seem “right” then he complained about being hungry all day. 

“What did you do when you were living underwater,” Keith questioned after Lance continued to complain. He didn’t answer. 

They ordered take-out for lunch and Lance didn’t argue but taking Lance shopping was a mistake. Keith was glad he had the day off because they spent so many unreasonable ours at the mall that he thought he was going to die there. Honestly who did Lance think they were? Teenagers on the latest Nickelodeon sitcom? No thank you. 

Everything Lance wanted was either too expensive or made him look like a traffic cone. 

“Pick something normal damnit, I want to go home. We’ve been here for hours.” Keith rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He should have never let this man into his life, he was going to die. Why did he even agree to this again? 

“You’re such a whiner, you know that? Last time I went shopping I was a normal human and it’s been at least a millennium,” Lance said as he browsed the racks of clothes. 

Keith rolled his eyes at that remark, hopefully the Macy’s employee folding clothes across from them wasn’t paying too much attention to their conversation. 

“Look, if you want my help with your-” Keith waved his hand looking for the word, “-issues. I suggest you actually explain to me what you actually _need_ from me,” Keith said while rummaging through some pants that looked like they would fit Lance. 

“I also suggest you pick something within the range I told you earlier, I still have to pay rent this week.” 

Lance was currently wearing some of Keith’s bigger clothes from the back of his closet. A simple red flannel button up and some faded jeans. Lance was _very_ selective about what he wore. “I guess I’ll wear this since it’s the most _in fashion_ your clothes are,” Lance had said with a sigh. Luckily Keith has more flip flops than he can count and they surprisingly fit well on Lance’s feet. 

Keith knows he’s being unusually calm for his situation, but he can’t help but feel close familiarity with the supernatural being. Like a friend he’d long forgot. 

“What about these?” 

Lance had pulled out a normal blue t-shirt with waves depicted on the front. With a few more shirts the jeans Keith picked out, Lance had a total of 5 outfits. 

“Finally," Keith said starting their walk towards the register, “I can’t believe you actually heeded my advice. Who says you can’t teach an old dog new tricks,” Keith snickered. 

“Since when do you make jokes?” 

“Since when do you know so much about me that you know I don’t make jokes a lot?” 

“Fair point.” Lance shrugged. 

-

After Lance changed into his loaned pajama pants, Keith should have known Lance would not go for ramen. Lance was too much of a spoiled idiot who could get whatever he wanted living all by his lonesome in the ocean. 

As much as Keith hated to admit it, the two did have something in common. They were both alone for a very long time. Keith dropped the pot he was holding and Lance went into a nonsensical rant about how ramen wasn’t a “proper” dinner. 

Lance had no room to complain though, he wasn’t the one paying for food and rent and clothes to help him get through whatever he was going through. He might be rich under the rippling waters of Hawaii, but on land, sand dollars had no value. 

“I can’t believe you,” Hunk sighed muttering under his breath, “I’m making taco’s no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I’ll be over in the next ten minutes.” Hunk shook his head ending the call and stuffing the phone back in his pocket. Keith had no sense of social structure and Hunk had no idea how bad it really was. 

Keith was lying, that part he knew. They’ve been friends for so long Hunk could just tell when Keith was lying, plus he wasn’t a very good liar to begin with. 

This _Lance_ couldn’t possibly be his cousin. In the year and a half Keith has been living in Hawaii, this so-called cousin hasn’t visited once. Not even on Christmas, who doesn’t visit family on _Christman_? There has never been any sign of family relations anywhere with Keith. Not to mention that no one called him on his birthday besides Pidge back at college. Everyone else said happy birthday in person, and Hunk would know, he spent the whole day with the birthday boy. It just didn't seem right. 

Hunk was going to get to the bottom of the whole situation, but not before he actually meets the accused. 

-

“I hope you like taco’s,” Keith said with a shrug, placing the phone on the breakfast bar. 

“I _love_ taco’s! Who were you talking to over the phone?” Lance rested his head in his hands looking up at Keith as he spoke. 

“Just Hunk, he’s coming over for dinner. Well he’s cooking dinner and he’s going to watch us eat it before he eats anything despite my pleads.” Keith smiled to himself. 

Lance choked on his own spit, “You what, you do understand that Hunk is very perceptive and will know something is up in a heartbeat right?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Maybe if you acted a little more relaxed and acted like a _normal_ human being, he won’t notice.” Keith scoffed. 

Lance slapped his hands on the table forcefully, loud enough to make Keith jump, “I’ve been living with fish and not talking to _anyone_ for a millennium of my very lonely life, what makes you think I can act normal.” 

Keith snorted and leaned into the countertop, “You’re a bad liar, worse than me. You talk like you came up in the same generation as me. You don’t question the fashion or the technology. You talk like you’ve known what a phone is since you were a baby, so don’t give me that crap of “not knowing what normal is” because it’s bullshit and you know it,” Keith huffed. 

Lance shifted in his seat, eyes focused on the floor. 

“You aren’t fooling anyone Lance. Tell me, what’s really going on?” Keith clenched his right fist. He wanted Lance to trust in him, he wanted Lance to understand what it’s like in his shoes. Keith trusted Lance enough to let him into his home, granted he was tired and water logged, but he wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t think it was the right thing to do. Why was Lance holding out on him, what the hell did a _supernatural being_ have to hide. 

Lance’s mouth opened and a grunt game from the door. 

“Keith why is your door unlocked _and_ open? You’re letting bugs in.” Hunk carried groceries through the door and dropping a few in the process. 

Keith giggled quietly covering his mouth with his hand as went to help the taller male. 

“Thank the heavens for Hunk,” Lance mumbled into his hand turning his head away from the stupidly cute scene at the door. 

Hunk had too many groceries and Keith was trying to haul them all to the kitchen in one trip while Hunk tried to assure him he could carry some too. Keith puffed out his cheeks and dropped a few bags before taking the rest to the kitchen. 

If Lance was a ten year old disney star, now would definitely be the right time to point a finger in his mouth and gag because that’s how damn cute they were being. Lance pouted, they obviously knew nothing about their mutual attraction to each other, but that was fine. It was only a matter of time before they came to their senses. 

“So you’re Lance?” Hunk looked over from where he was cutting a tomato. Usually you’d see small similarities in family members, Lance and Keith were almost polar opposites. Keith had longer straight black hair, Lance had curly short brown hair, everything down to their clothing style was different. 

“Yeah, Keith’s _cousin_ ,” Lance said before receiving a glare from Keith. Lance pretended he didn’t notice and sipped on a glass of water. 

Hunk and Keith worked side by side in the kitchen dicing tomatoes and chopping lettuce, it was like a chef and his apprentice. Lance felt more like an outsider in their conversation, he knew he was and he knew that he didn’t belong here. 

He casually flipped radio stations until he got to something didn’t make Keith groan in annoyance. Lance questioned why he even had a radio when he could just use his phone, to which Keith didn’t respond.

Lance was being ridiculous, Keith _invited_ him into his home, it wasn’t like he was breaking an entering. Lance wasn’t being honest. He needed to come clean. It’s his fault he’s being hunted down anyway. _His fault, his fault, his fault._ Lance was an idiot. He should have never asked for help. He was just putting more people in danger. 

Lotor was after him and no one else needed to be apart of it. 

-

It got quiet after everyone ate. 

The tv was on but no one seemed to be watching. The food was delicious, but no one had a doubt it wouldn’t be, it was Hunk who cooked it after all. 

Keith looked guilty. Like as in way more guilty than Hunk had ever seen him. Keith never really had any regrets, not even when he told off his boss at his old job getting himself fired. So seeing Keith like this was weird, _really weird_. 

Now that he thought about it, Lance didn't look so hot either. He looked paranoid and terribly tired. Jeeze what was up with these two, they looked like kids who caught the flu. 

Hunk sat on the loveseat his head in his right hand, “So what's going on you two?”

Keith rung out his hands, “psh, nothing obviously. I would tell you if there's something going on,” he said with a nervous smile. 

“Totally fine dude,” Lance desperately tried to sound normal but somehow ended up sounding like he belonged in a teen 50s beach movie. 

Hunk shook his head and sighed, they were nothing denying the obvious truth. 

“Fuck. Fuck you Hunk, you and your disappointed face. Fine, I'll tell you but Only because I feel guilty and I don't have anyone to vent to.” Lance crossed his arms with a huff after sitting up from his position on the couch. 

He took up the whole couch, mind you, leaving Keith to sit on the floor in his own home. 

“I'm right here,” Keith questioned pouting and crossing his arms shrinking further into the side of the couch. 

“I am Lance. The sea demon. But I can't remember much. All know is that I destroyed an empire after being turned into a demon. The Prince, well king now, King of the empire is after me now. My memory is fuzzy I don’t remember much. I think by staying here I’m putting you all in danger, the Lotor, the king, he has everyone searching for me I’m not safe anywhere anymore. Staying in the ocean was even more dangerous because of it being home ground. I’m sorry for bringing you all into this.” Lance looked down at his hands his nails were sharp. 

“Well sorry isn’t going to change the fact that you have people looking land and sea for you. It would have been a whole lot easier if you just explained that before,” Keith shook his head glancing at Lance. 

“So… Demons are real. Wow okay,” Hunk looked nervous, like that wasn’t the answer he was expecting. 

Lance shrugged, “Well yeah, but I was cursed to become a demon and I was prisoner by the Galra for a long time before I escaped and tore their kingdom apart.” Lance chuckled. 

“Galra,” Keith questioned. 

“That’s what they named their empire. They consist of mafia and corrupt police officers above water level, and below water level they use sirens, mermaids and sharks. But the sharks are more a less kept as pets turned weapons of mass destruction. I was kept there as uh, huh this is kind of embarrassing. I was a dancer, entertainment.” Lance scratched his cheek giving explanation. 

Hunk raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair rubbing his temples. This was a lot of information to process. He knew Lance wasn’t who Keith said he was but he had no idea how far it actually went. “I feel like I’m going to be sick.” 

“Same,” Lance sighed pouting and crossing his arms. Nobody was addressing the obvious question of if Lance could stay. He really had nowhere else to go, he knew watching them from afar isn’t the best way to make friends, but he had to make sure. He had to make sure they weren’t the ones trying to capture him. 

_friends_. Gracious, Keith probably doesn’t even consider him an acquaintance let alone a friend. He probably thinks of him as just a stranger who needed some help and Keith couldn’t say no because that would be rude and Hunk would be disappointed in him. 

“Well, I guess it’s fine if he stays here. I mean he’s being chased down by the damn mafia, we can’t just let him get killed right?” Keith gave a worried look at Hunk who nodded in agreement. 

“No worries, when’s the last time anyone on this side of the island got cornered by the mafia?” Hunk smiled at Lance, tempting him not to look so upset. 

“Last week,” Keith mumbled shrugging into his jacket. 

“Keith, oh my god Keith.”

-

The week came and went and Lance was starting to see a lot more of Hunk. When Hunk was over, it was always good food and fun work stories. Hunk works as a tailor with Shay at her family dress and suit shop. Keith took lance in there a couple days after their conversation. It’s a nice place with pretty dresses and nicely tailored suits. People always come in for weddings and they have nice steady business. Hunk loves it there. 

Today was not much different from the usual days with the three boys. Hunk came over but didn’t want to cook so Keith made pasta for the three of them while they talked about their days. Hunk talked about Shay and the way she had been stressing lately and Lance started to wonder if Hunk was actually _dating_ her. Not that it would be a bad thing if he was, not to Lance anyways. 

Hunk responded to the question Keith eventually asked, “No we’re not dating. We were friends in childhood but I moved to Maui when I was ten. I moved back just over five years ago. I had a crush back then but I’ve moved on. I think Shay is still slightly angry at me for leaving but maybe I’m just paranoid,” Hunk said with a sigh slouching in his usual spot on the sofa. 

The conversation went further on Keith talking about his day and how the tourists are. Keith usually always has something to say about them, Lance too. There’s always one person in the group that thinks they know everything and wants to lead the group. Some don’t even care about what Keith is saying. 

“Why did they book a tour if they aren’t going to listen?” Lance crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Next time, I’ll ask them,” Keith sighed stirring the pasta around in a glass bowl. 

“So Lance,” Hunk started after complimenting Keith on the pasta, “If you’re at least a thousand years old, why do you talk like you’re from this decade?” 

Lance bit his lip. He knew this question would come, Keith even mentioned it before but Lance didn’t answer. The truth is he hated remembering that time. He was in a relationship the damaged him emotionally. He didn’t want to remember it. 

“Uhm, I’d rather not go into details. I’ve been above sea level before, not for very long, but I understood things for the most part,” Lance said with a shrug and curled up smaller on the couch, the bowl half empty in his palms. 

The truth is that the time Lance took to learn modern english isn’t much of a good one. Happiness came in small portions with Lance. When he met Rolo and Nyma, he felt like he was the luckiest demon to ever exist. He didn’t look into much of who they were. They just found him while scuba diving and let Lance into their lives. It started out fine, a place to sleep at night while he gave them information about the world below sea level. 

The first month was nice. He liked living with both Rolo and Nyma, having conversations with the two warehouse workers was fun. Lance started to fall for the two though, small talk turned into relaxed flirting. The problems started when they both began to flirt back. Then the flirting turned into an ugly love confession two weeks later. Thus the poly relationship was born. 

It was cute at first, small kisses and cuddles on the couch. But things went wrong all too quickly. They distanced themselves from Lance spent longer hours away from home. Lance thought he was being clingy and tried not to show the hurt too much. Rolo began to get annoyed at the slightest of anything, Nyma would always argue with Lance. It was a terrible feeling to have the people you care for and love begin to hurt you. 

The second month of Lance’s failing relationship was coming in close. Nyma suggest they go on a date to ease things out. Lance had no idea, no idea that the very night of this “date” he was to be betrayed. 

They planned on the movies but they never made it there. 

“Sorry Lance,” Nyma said as she watched Lance get grabbed by a burly man in a suit, “You’re worth a lot on the black market.” 

Rolo didn’t say anything but he knew how hurt Lance was, he knew that it was wrong of them to take advantage of cute Lance. The sound of money was music to Rolo’s ears that unfortunately muffled Lance’s cries. 

Lance eventually escapes his kidnappers, he knew he would have been taken back to Lotor and that’s not what he wanted. He was very upset but sadness turned to anger and Lance found his way back to the water. He never allowed himself to be used in that way ever again, though he still felt the hurt over his outstanding ego. 

“By the way Hunk, did you ever tell Lance that he should upgrade his style because he won’t listen to me if I tell him.” Lance smirked and gave Keith a smug glare. 

“Oh for pete’s sake! Who cares if I look like hipster from the 80s, you aren’t in charge of me Lance,” Keith said in a huff while grabbing all the empty pasta bowls and going to wash them in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited   
> Posted: July 23rd 1:35am


	3. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is getting closer.  
> Can you feel it?  
> He is angry.  
> They are in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been out two weeks ago if I had just looked at the doc instead of procrastinating. Literally, I thought I had more to write but when I went to finish up the chapter and it was already done. Sorry for my ignorance.  
> In other news updates are soon to come every two weeks!

Things were calm for a few weeks before things starting getting weird again. Weird as in hunters and fishers started coming off the docks and into the streets. 

The one day Keith is sitting in as the secretary while Allura’s sick, they come in and ask him questions that are very obviously about Lance. 

“Have you seen anyone with dark eyes and freckles, looked kinda fishy?” The leader of the fisherman hunters glanced left and right, “Ya know, like the Kai Daimonio.”

“Tons of people come in here every day and I've seen tons of people with freckles and dark eyes. The person you’re describing could literally be anyone,” Keith deadpans.

“Look, can you just help me out here.” The man hissed giving him a look to lower his voice.

“Sorry, but the person you're describing is fictional being from Hawaii legends. I cannot help you, nor would give you information about them even if the person you describing were real. I respect the privacy of others and you should too.” Keith rested his head in his hands on a bored fashion. The Hunters frowned and stomped away. 

He practiced this conversation for ages. Lance described the people who were looking for him, fisherman and hunters and siren assassins that came looking for him in the night. Hunk refused not to take every precaution for the nervous demon that Keith took in. 

Lance began to grow on both the two human boys. Hunk, after the whole “I’m the sea demon from legend” confession, became besties with the freckled male. He even introduced Lance to Shay who instantly came up with a clothing design based off of his demeanor. Of course, Hunk introduced Lance as a friend who was staying at Keith’s place for a while. 

Despite Keith’s doubts and worries of Lance saying something and ruining his coverup, Lance was a real hit with Shay and her family. It wasn’t long before he became friends with Shay and helped her and Hunk design clothing for the new shop that worked with more than just dresses and suits. 

Although all was well with Hunk’s relationship with Lance, Keith was having a hard time getting used to his “overbearing marine knowledge.”

That’s a lie he keeps telling himself, Keith is just having a hard time getting used to Lance in general. 

For one thing, Lance hates being alone while Keith and Hunk are both working. He acts like a puppy who gets all sad he’s being left behind. Keith can’t take him to work, the fishermen come in too frequently and Allura would have a fit if someone who doesn’t work at the park is messing around in the employee break room. 

Hunk can’t take Lance despite how much of help he’s been. Shay and her parents feel bad that they can’t pay him, so he has to stay home. 

Not only that but Lance is _always_ arguing with Keith. Whether it be about his fashion sense or what they're having for dinner, it’s always back and forth between those two. But Keith seems to shut up whenever Hunk is around. The fights are half hearted or Keith doesn’t retaliate at all. 

It’s scary almost like Lance has seen it all before, the way Keith is quiet around Hunk and how Hunk takes them both in giant hugs when he sees them both every other day. 

One day Keith comes home from work fuming, you could almost see the steam shooting out of his ears. Hunk was already there, baking cookies because it was Friday and Hunk always bakes on Friday’s. 

Lance said something about how he looked awful and he honestly thought Keith was going to throw the bag he was gripping at him. Hunk seemed to know exactly what was wrong with Keith after he kicked off his shoes and went face first on the futon. Hunk took a fresh chocolate chip cookie from the baking sheet and a water bottle from the fridge and made his way over to Keith. 

Lance felt like he wasn’t supposed to be watching, like a private moment between two people who you couldn’t tell if they were family or lovers.

Keith sat up and took the cookie gratefully from Hunk, “You always seem to know what’ll cheer me up.” He gave a rare smile of admiration. 

“That’s what friends are for,” Hunk said with a shrug and left the water on the coffee table, going back to what he had been doing before.

Lance wished he had that kind of relationship, caring for one another like that. He knows both Keith and Hunk are just being nice because they were raised that way. 

He felt like he had what they had once, a long time ago when he was still enslaved and before he was cursed to never leave the island. Lance swallowed hard and stood up from his spot on the living room couch, he felt nauseated and no form of teasing Keith could help that. 

He made his way through the hallway and to the guest bed where he promptly passed out cold on the twin bed. 

-

Despite Lance’s efforts, he was not very good at hiding. The hunters were getting closer and closer to their mark and the sirens were less than discreet while they searched the coves and beaches and found Keith. They found him at the beach one cloudy afternoon and could sense he was hiding something. They could feel the presence of something that was not human on his clothes and his skin. 

The sirens stayed out of sight but still informed the Hunters and the sea witch. 

Haggar opened her yellow eyes at the information the sirens told her and sent some servants to transfer the news to the hunters and fisherman of the land. 

Lotor soon received the intel of the sirens and narrowed his eyes at the gladiator ring, the merfolk were fighting a giant crab creature found in one of the nearby seas. The fight was less than entertaining. 

“ _Lance_ , you finally decide to turn up and this is where we find you? Hiding out with some human.” Lotor closed his eyes and a subtle smile graced his features, “It wouldn’t be the first time you lead your friends to death and with the merfolk on my side it will be your last.”

Lotor gripped the railing and turned away from the ring. It was about time he visited his dying father. 

-

Lance woke in a cold sweat. He couldn’t breathe, he gasped for air and Keith jumped up from the chair he was sitting in. He pulled Lance upright so he could take big, long breaths. 

Lance’s head was pounding and mouth was so, _so_ dry. He tried to speak but all that came out was a cough and anything other than words. Keith ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later with a cup of water. 

He didn’t say anything, which was good because Lance wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold a conversation. He felt ready to burst into tears without a full reason and his headache got worse the more he thought about it. He needed to tell Keith what he remembered and he needed to tell him as soon as he could, or all of them would be in danger. 

After Lance gulped down his second cup of water and he was finally able to breathe he began the conversation with a stupid question, “Why were you sitting at my bedside?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Don’t get any ideas, you’ve been out since Friday evening and it’s Sunday. I should be the one asking questions.”

“Aw, you do care.” Lance dramatically placed a hand on his heart and batted his eyelashes. 

Keith would punch him but that would just knock him out again and that wouldn’t be very helpful, “What happened? Have you been eating okay while me and Hunk are at work? I wouldn’t leave you here unless I was sure you can take care of yourself but Christ, you scared the shit out of Hunk and me when you didn’t wake up yesterday.”

Lance took a deep breath, “I’m not sure happened exactly, but I felt sick to my stomach. I do know that I haven't told you everything. You deserve to know what's going on since you're the one letting me stay under your roof, I know. It's just difficult.”

“What do you mean you haven't told me everything,” Keith questioned narrowing his eyes. He was already blowing his budget on more food for the sudden extra family member, he didn't need more surprises. 

“For starters, I never told you the _reason_ I'm being hunted down.” Lance sighed and played with his hands, it was a hard story to tell. “I had a curse on me when I died, I didn't know it at the time but it's true. My death wasn't special either, fell off a broken bridge and drowned. I don't remember anything about my past life, only my death and afterward. When I came to a had powers unlike anything I had ever seen, I saw my family mourn my death. I saw them cry at the base of the river. They couldn't see me or hear me, nothing.” Lance bit his lip hard at the memory, it wasn't something he liked to share but Keith deserved the whole story. Hunk deserved to hear the story too, but Lance wasn't sure if he would be able to look at them both without crying. 

Maybe he'd tell Hunk on a later date. 

“By the time I figured out how to use my abilities I had already caused so much damage. I swam to warmer waters, Hawaii, I caused storms and tsunamis. I was angry I didn’t ask to be like this and I didn’t want to be the mythical being I had become. When the word of my presence spread around the islands and people started going after me, I knew I had to stop, lay low for a while. Then, the sea witch, Haggar, found me. She heald me prisoner, I was entertainment, a fighter, and a dancer. I barely escaped with my life, Zarkon, the king of the sea was wounded badly in my haste. I, I uh placed bombs around the castle with the help of some merfolk.” Lance scratched his cheek, the whole story sounded stupid as it came out of his mouth. He never thought about it so deeply before. 

“So what happened after you escaped? Who’s chasing you if the leader is dead,” Keith said and crossed his arms. He was definitely overthinking the whole situation, but the pieces weren’t connecting, how did it get so bad that humans had to get involved?

“His son, that’s who’s been chasing me. Zarkon’s son. His name is Lotor and he has everyone in the entire ocean searching this island, searching for clues. They have fisherman and hunters believing that some sea wizard will gift them good fortune and money if they find me.” Lance laughed, “Then I left the ocean to find asylum and fell all too quickly in love.” tears welled up in Lance’s eyes but he blinked them away. He pulled the sheets away from himself and quickly stood up giving himself a major headache in the process, but who has time to care about minor head pain am I right?

“Hey man, be careful, Hunk said you shouldn’t be getting up so quickly after you’ve been in bed for so long.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, his hair was tied up in a ponytail and he could feel a breeze across the bare skin. 

“ _Hunk said_. Hunk also said not to eat cookies after midnight but I counted six out of the ten cookies Hunk baked last week.” Lance tapped his chin a subtle smile on his face. 

“Oh shut up.” Keith stood as well and they left the bedroom together forgetting the bad things for the time being and enjoying the sunlight. 

-

The sunlight over the islands did not last long. Two days after Lance’s impromptu coma, the sun was gone completely and was replaced by wind and rain. 

Since you can’t see much in the forest when it rains and all the animals are scarce, Keith was off work until the rain stopped, the gift shop was still open but not for anything more than maintenance. The scheduled hikes were rescheduled or they would get their money back. Keith was surprised Allura even wanted to close down at all, she always hates losing an opportunity because of weather. 

Keith was having an average boring day at home. He couldn’t go out to the ocean because of the weather and Lance was constantly complaining about the dreary days they’ve been having. 

“Didn’t you start rain storms and tsunamis? How do you just suddenly hate it,” Keith asked Lance while flipping through random channels. It was a slow day everywhere, even on television. 

“I don’t know. It’s something about this rain, I don’t like it. It’s different from mine.” Lance pouted glaring at the window. 

“Maybe because it’s natural.” Keith rolled his eyes. 

“I _like_ natural rain though,” Lance whined before Hunk came bursting in with the biggest grin on his face and two large grocery bags. 

“Get up you sourdough bread loafs, I think I may have a solution to our dilemma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hunk btw  
> sorry for such a short chapter but I felt it was the right place to end it


	4. Take a Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out and Lance does something stupid

Hunk was a smart guy. He was the smartest in the room really. So when Hunk says he has the solution to all their problems, Keith and Lance are all ears. 

Hunk had no idea what he was doing. 

Sure, he had ideas but they weren't very realistic on the subject matter. Sure Hunk did extensive research on the topics at hand such as, demons, mermaids other beings he thought were mythical. It actually made up pretty good idea for a clothing line, but that topic was for another time. After he solved all of this mess with the sea demon in Keith’s home. 

“Well first, I was stressed earlier so I bought some cake mix on impulse.” Hunk opened the fridge, “Nice, I’m glad you bought eggs, Keith.” 

Keith crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “What exactly is this plan of yours?” 

Keith had a headache and was a little irritated at the obvious change of topic. The rain was beginning to pour down harder which wasn’t helping his mood. The crack of thunder made Lance jump and rub his goosebump-covered arms. 

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, Lance told him the rest of his story only yesterday. It made him cry and stress even more over Lance. Lance claimed he didn’t need Hunk to fuss over him, but he did secretly appreciate it. Hunk was like the soft mom-friend Lance didn’t know he needed and he was grateful for that. 

“I figured that since, Lance is hiding out here and we haven’t gone out much, we should try and lure them out of their area of expertise. If we keep laying low, they’ll never find us but nothing would change. Nothing would change unless of course, Lotor pushes to have more fisherman search the island but they usually don’t like to go too far inland. At least if we try to lure them out of the ocean we can figure out a way to break your curse and defeat Lotor.” Hunk fidgeted with his fingers. 

It wasn't the worst idea ever, though Hunk knew his "plan" was just something to keep them all from biting their nails. He keeps telling himself that this is all just a really weird dream. He's gonna wake up any minute to a worried Keith and panicking family. 

But he understands now. He knows what he's getting himself into and what he needs to do to get out of it. 

I mean, it was the three of them versus maybe thousands of people and weird magical ocean beings. That wasn’t something Hunk or even Keith liked to be a part of. Hunk didn’t want anything to do with daemons and junk like that. 

“it could work. But Lotor would probably smell our plan from a mile away, probably even farther than that. From what I remember he was very diligent in what he did, he was never one to show outright what he was planning.” Lance licked his lips. Something was on the tip of his tongue, something important, but he couldn’t grasp it. He couldn’t take it in his hand and say “Ah, this is what I meant to tell you!” 

A flash of lightning and then thunder not too soon after. 

The light illuminating the kitchen flickered and Keith looked up in annoyance. “The power is going to shut off any-” and kitchen light went dead and so did the hallway light and the one on the porch. Keith sighed in response and Hunk jumped. 

“I’ll go light some candles,” Keith said giving Hunk a soft look. 

Keith swiftly moved out the kitchen with his eyebrows furrowed and mumbling about his stupid electricity bill.

Lance immediately went to strike up a conversation with Hunk, he looked shaken even though he probably endured power outages many a time before. “So Keith has candles? I never thought of him as the type.” Lance raised an eyebrow. 

Hunk cracked a smile, “Don’t worry, all of his candles are for survival only and look like something you’d see out of a black and white movie. I tried to get him scented candles once, at least the cinnamon kind, but he refused,” he said with a laugh. 

“Now that I can picture.” Lance laughed scooting closer to Hunk and digging through the bags he brought in. 

“Are those Oreos?” Keith came back in the kitchen with a candle after he placed the other one on the coffee table. “I put a candle in the bathroom too, I think you should spend the night tonight Hunk, it’s really coming down.” 

Hunk nodded as Lance opened the recently revealed Oreos with a questioning look, “What’s an Oreo?”

Hunk gave a gasp and quickly hugged Lance patting his hair as if to comfort him, “You poor child. This-” Hunk lifted a cookie. “Is two manufactured cookies made of cocoa, sugar, and many other ingredients nobody bothers to read. White sugary Stuff stuffed in between the two chocolate cookies and there you have it! An oreo!” 

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Stuff?” 

“Shut up and eat the oreo before I lose my mind.” Keith shook his head. He loved Hunk more than anyone else he had ever known but if it was one thing he couldn’t endure with him, it would be Hunk’s two hour long seminar about the Stuff in an oreo. Lance was going to have to trust Keith on this one. Its cute at first, then hour one ends and you become numb to the information. Next thing you know you wake up and 2am and recite everything you know about the Stuff in Oreos.

After Lance tried an oreo and then ate another, Keith dug out the deck of cards before he lost his nerve. 

The last time he played a card game was with Hunk and his family. Keith was a horrible card player and was an incredibly sore loser. You can imagine how it turned out when Keith lost all seven games they played and still was quite bad at them. 

“I didn’t know you had cards,” Hunk hummed after eating another oreo. The three of them had moved to the living room floor while Keith shuffled the cards cautiously. “I bought them after I lost those games with your family. I never did much with them though.”

Keith shuffled and Lance questioned Hunk for the rules of the game, _Bullshit_ , while you could still hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance. 

After three rounds Keith announced that the lights were out for good at least until tomorrow. Lance accused him of wanting to change the subject since he was losing so horribly. 

Despite Lance being out of touch for the past millennia, he was pretty good at having a poker face. Lance had won two games and Hunk one. 

“I am not changing the subject, I was just stating the facts,” Keith huffed. 

“Yeah, yeah mullet. Don't worry we still like you even though you suck at card games.” Lance laughed shuffling the deck and leaning against Hunk. 

Hunk blushed but took no attempt at hiding it. It became something that you would no longer question. Hunk was big, soft, and warm. Lance liked big, soft, warm things. 

So did Keith apparently, because he scooted closer to Hunk too I'm in which their elbows were just touching and Keith could smell the sea on Hunk’s skin. 

Hunk was great. 

Lance sat up only to deal the set of fifty-two cards to each of them. “Hunk you go first.”

Hunk hummed and look at his deck before placing down what everyone assumed was an ace. Lying doesn't come until later in the game. 

Three rounds later, Keith was screaming "bullshit!" At lance after losing multiple times and having most of the deck in his hand. 

"Told you he was competitive," Hunk laughed at Lance who was smirking at how gullible Keith was. 

"I am not competitive." Keith crossed his arms.

"Tell that to my mom, she still reminds me of the "Keithy boy who almost destroyed our monopoly board." Every time I talk about you." Hunk passed Lance the Oreo box

"Ooh, I wanna hear that story!" Lance grinned at Keith's pouting face. 

"No you don't," Keith said his arms still crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. 

Lance didn't talk to a lot of people in his time away from humanity. Heck, he barely talked to Nyma and Rolo when he was living with them. Not that he would talk to them now. That was over 200 years ago, and Nyma and Rolo are dead. He would know, he looked them up online last week. At least after he figured out how to work the damn _computer_.

But to get back to the point, Lance felt all too comfortable with the two boys he met not that long ago. Not to mention he only met them because he suddenly had the courage to confront Keith with his problems, and then he dragged Hunk into it too. 

Speaking of Keith and Hunk, they both seemed way more at ease than they should have been around Lance. I mean he's a demon, for Pete's sake! A blood curdling, scary, demon! They should be terrified. 

-

Hunk could not stop thinking about how there was a demon in Keith's home. A demon. In Keith's house. Long time friend, more than friend, Keith's house. Hunk thought he was going to vomit when he first heard Lance's story, but he remembered the way Lance's voice raised at the end of his sentences. He remembered his curly hair and dark freckles dusted everywhere on his skin. 

It scared him more than anything. How did he remember those things when the only time he ever heard the demons name was through crazy fisherman and children's bedtime stories? It was crazy. Maybe it was the crazy that Hunk liked about their weird situation. He felt like he _knew_ Lance. Maybe that was all he needed to care for the demon. 

Keith felt strange. Amongst the deck of cards, he felt himself becoming less tense and speaking more freely. When was the last time he unclenched his shoulders and his teeth? He couldn't remember when. But here he is now loose and less rigid than he usually is. 

He blames Lance. Ever since Lance came into his and Hunk's lives he felt himself becoming different. He spoke sometimes, with more emotion than he had meant to show. He became more nimble and became stronger in balance. He felt less stressed despite the looming grievance the three of them had to deal with. 

It's not Keith's fault he keeps getting distracted! Lance and Hunk are both very pretty and it's hard to focus when two balls of hotness are staring at you like you won an Oscar. Pretty unfair if you asked Keith. 

Keith shuffles the deck once more, "okay _one_ more round. I will win this time." 

Lance drank some of his water and rolled his eyes while Hunk laughed with a fond smile on his face. 

-

A crack of thunder. 

"Will it ever shut up!" 

"Keith it doesn't work like that, also you don't normally sleep so early, why are you angry about it now?" Lance rubbed his eyes and prompted himself up to his elbows. 

Hunk and Lance were the first to fall asleep dead tired on the floor. Keith didn't want to move and wake them, so he pulled some spare blankets and draped it over the two of them. He soon then got tired himself and tried to sleep. This unfortunately ends in Keith being angry at the sky.

The frustrated growling woke up Lance but Hunk slept like the dead. 

"Do _you_ even need sleep? Can't you just turn the rain off or something?" Keith pulled his knees up to his chin.

"I technically don't need sleep but it's good for me to at least get a few hours." Lance sat all the way up and out of the covers, making his way over the the pouty mullet head. "This isn't my rain. I know what my rain is, and this is something else. I can smell the acid in the air. Lotor's trying to draw us out," Lance frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in anger. 

A flash of lightning. 

Keith looked away, he felt so, so tired. Like he needed as much sleep as he could get. But the stupid storm, it just wouldn't shut up.

Thunder cracked against the sky. 

Lance pulled Keith down next to him and told him to close his eyes. Lance remembered his mom helping him go to sleep. He remembered her light touch and her warm fingers brushing through his hair. Oh how Lance wished he was human again. 

\- 

Keith was asleep and Lance was wide awake. 

It's two in the morning and he's noting that Keith is out for the count. Normally he'd be up by now but Lance made sure he slept for longer. Hunk wouldn't wake until someone shook him up. 

Lance pulled one of Hunk's hoodies over his head and flipped the hood over his curled up hair. 

Lance didn't _want_ to leave them, but he sure as hell couldn't take them. Lotor was a dangerous man and he could kill everyone Lance ever loved, including Hunk and Keith. 

Lance took a deep breath and opened the door to a roaring wind. Lance winced but he knew the two boys would both be sleeping on the floor. 

The rain was persistent and probably wouldn't stop as long as Lotor was looking for him. Thunder cracked loudly after a flash of lightening and Lance frowned. He had to stop this now. 

He left the cozy home and shut the door behind him. To be honest he had no idea if he was coming back. Lance was powerful sure, but Lotor had more than just power on his side. He had the whole ocean on his side. Mostly.

He remembered something about rebels who were against the galra, they attack small bases and take back what was once the oceans. 

As Lance walked, he thought about the possibility of such a story being true. If it was, they'd be a huge help in removing Lance's curse and destroying the empire. But that wasn't his task. Right now, he needed to get to the ocean. Lance needed to talk to Lotor, he knew he was here. The least he could do is find out more information about his past and if that requires turning himself in, so be it.

Lance had no doubt in his mind about what he was about to do. Even still, he felt guilty for not telling Hunk and Keith his plans. He knew they would stop him, they'd say it was too dangerous and he didn't need to go in alone. 

Hunk would give him two warm cookies and send him to his room, while Keith fretted about and listed all the reasons why his idea was terrible. Lance would sit on his bed and frown while Keith listed all the ways he could die. 

It scared Lance how familiar and comforting the presence of both Hunk and Keith was to him. It reminded him of his mother. His family. He was sure that Keith and Hunk felt it too. They had to, when the feeling is this strong to Lance, he couldn't be the only one to have this faint memory. 

Lightning blinded Lance and the rumble of thunder shook him to his core. 

Maybe this was too dangerous. Lance is shivering and clenching his fists inside the pockets. He bit his cheek and trudged through the rain until the beach was coming into view. 

He couldn't turn back now. Looking back is what got him into this mess in the first place. He needed this. 

It wasn't long before he reached the meeting point of sand and water. He took off Keith's flip-flops and flung Hunk's hoodie out behind him in the sand. 

This was a terrible idea. 

Lance ditched his t-shirt and waded out into the dark water which was currently building up high waves. 

Of course nobody would be out here during this kind of storm, but Lance half expected someone to stop him. He waded deeper, the water was now chest high and cold. Lance was numb to the temperature, he felt relaxed, the waves washing over him every minute or so. The salt water was calming, like home, or at least that's how he felt it was like. 

Lance could feel the difference in the water none the less. He dived into the water with no more hesitation than he had before. 

He settled himself at the bottom of the current and closed his eyes. He could feel how the ocean reacts to the storm and the moon. Sealife stayed hidden, they wouldn't want to get involved with such violent water. 

For a demon, Lance didn't like the sound of anguish coming from the ocean. It sounded like a piercing scream, the ocean was calling out for something. 

"Well, well, look who finally showed up." 

Lance opened his eyes. 

-

Hunk was cold. 

He's been cold before, sure, but this was something else. He could feel warmth against his side, Keith probably, but he was definitely missing another heat source.

Hunk jerked out of his sleep waking Keith in the process, who was using Hunk's arm as a pillow. 

"Hunk? What's goin' on?" Keith yawned and then immediately opened his eyes wide as they could go.

"Lance is gone," Hunk said clutching the blanket like it was gonna leave him too. "He's gone, he's gone, holy shit he's gone!'

"Was he even real in the first place?" Keith but his fingernails and shot up to Lance's room. The room smelled of seawater and dumb jokes. Lance was _real_. 

"He was real," Keith whispered as Hunk came over next to Keith inside Lance's room. Hunks tired and worried eyes searched the bedroom for some sort of clue. 

There was nothing. 

Keith ran back into the living room while Hunk stayed put with tears threatening to spill over into the floor.

"He took your hoodie and my flip-flops," Keith said rummaging around the front door, "He didn't take my car though. Lance is an idiot." 

Hunk shivered and followed Keith out the house after taking a brief moment to find jackets and flip-flops to wear. 

"Where could he have gone?" Keith ranted with no possible aim in his question. "He's so stupid! To go out on his own, in this weather! What was he thinking? And now we have to go search for him because of that stupidity. If this weather is Lotor's doing it's a terrible idea to go outside, what I'm earth-" Keith cut himself short and narrowed his eyes. 

Hunk, blinked twice, "He knows It's a terrible idea. He wanted to try to convince Lotor out of this mess." Why didn't Lance just talk to them about it? It wasn't that big of a deal.

Keith pursed his lips together and made a u-turn at the next light, "the freaking beach." 

-

"Hey." 

"Disappointing. I expected new company." Lotor narrowed his eyes. 

"They aren't involved in this," Lance spoke calmly but Lotor smirked at the quiver in the back of Lance's voice. "Anyways, I expected you to bring backup, I'm still the same person I used to be."

Lotor laughed and Lance flinched, "of course I did. Do you think I'm stupid, Lance?" 

Lance felt movement behind him and quickly moved to the side before he got punched in the back of his head. 

"You've met my generals haven't you?" Lotor raised an eyebrow, "back when you were mine." 

Lance pursed his lips, he was never _his_. "I don't recall." 

"Pity," Lotor hummed, "well no point in introducing them when you'll die here anyway."

Fighting was something Lance didn't like to do. Even when he was full of rage he never physically fought anyone. He may have caused of couple hundred deaths, but it wasn't something that he actually meant to do. 

Long story short, Lance would rather eat a raw egg than fight his way out of a situation. 

That being said he was very quick on his feet. 

The generals were girls. Something Lance definitely didn't remember. I'm fact, Lance didn't remember anything about Lotor besides the fact that he was Zarkon's son and he was intelligent in what he did. 

Lotor made plans and worked subtly around a problem while Zarkon charged straight through it. It was something that Lance couldn't get out of his head as he dodged each attack that came his way. 

He didn't want to fight them, but he knew that was the only way he would get out of this alive. 

He summoned a sphere of water around himself to act as a makeshift shield. It was pretty stupid as the girls could easily break through while Lotor laughed at his misfortune. 

"What is he doing! I wanted a real fight, not this dodging crap. Come down here and fight us!" One of Lotor's generals, one that has huge fluffy ears, something Lance would find cute if the person attached weren't yelling profanities at him. 

"Lotor didn't come to fight," Lance said calmly trying to keep up his shield while facing his enemy. 

"Then what did you come for?" Lotor paced in front of Lance's little bubble. It was shrinking by the minute, and by the looks of it, so was Lotor's patience. 

_Patience._ There's power in that word. He remembers a friend, no. More of an older a brother repeating something. 

Lance racked his brain muttering "patience" under his breath. Lotor rolled his eyes and ordered his generals to force him out of that bubble. 

What was it? _What was it?_ He knew it was buried deep within his memory walls, but it's right on the top of his-

"PATIENCE YIELDS FOCUS!" Lance shouted and everything stopped. 

And I mean everything. 

The waves stopped moving, the current was as still as a tree leaf without wind. Lotor had anger in his eyes but a small smirk playing on his lips. 

Lance had dropped the bubble now, near completely uncertain how long this old power would last. 

Time stopping wasn't something that he's remembered he could do.

It was odd but Lance knew what he had to do. There was no time left for him, and nothing but chance could save him. 

-

"Lance! Oh fuck, oh fucking hell, do you see him Hunk?" Keith pulled in to the beach, barely parking before throwing his shoes somewhere and running down toward the sand. 

Hunk, stumbling after him, called out for Lance too, though he could not seem him anywhere. It was usually foggy tonight. The air was thick, he could probably cut it open with a knife if he wanted to.

Keith stared out into the ocean at the surf after running through the sand. Lance was such an asshole. Going out there without him or Hunk was dangerous. Lance may be a demon, but he wasn’t a very powerful one based off of his past. It was all crazy, freaking insane.

Keith didn’t know if he should kill Lance or hug him once he was found. Keith was livid. If anything, he was going to take his anger out on Lotor if he could. He knew that was why Lance had come out here. He wanted to make sure him and Hunk didn’t come out here and get killed or hurt because of him. Lance was definitely two halves of a whole idiot. Didn’t he know anything? Last time he came to the upper world television hadn’t been a “thing” yet, but there had to be some sort of form of the “I’ll leave you here while you sleep because I have to do this on my own” cliché. 

Keith ditched his shirt. It was sixty five degrees and the water was freezing but he did it anyway. He waded out into the water with a determined glare on his face, if he couldn’t find Lance he was going to find Lotor and kill him personally. Honestly everything involving Lance had made Keith’s life spiral into undefined chaos, but he thought the chaos was nice and he liked the newfound action he was getting. At least he wasn’t constantly going through the same motions every day. He kind of appreciated it, even though he didn’t exactly know how he was going to figure things out with Lance. He was certain that Lance was a good thing to happen in his life, and it even helped him get closer with Hunk.

Not that he wanted to be any more than friends with Hunk, no, that was silly. He just felt that maybe he should know his best friend a little better. With Lance around, he became more open about his frustrations and annoyances, it’s like the bulk of his life has been taken away by something he couldn’t explain. 

And that’s why he needed to get Lance back. He was important, Keith felt something strong for the so-called demon. He didn’t know what it was yet, but it was something. 

Hunk was somewhat different in his feelings about Lance. What if Lance doesn’t come back and Shay asks where he’s gone? What if he begins to miss Lance? What if Lance misses them? What if Lotor kills Lance and him and Keith find out and have to live with the guilt the rest of his life? Hunk would definitely miss Lance. Hunk could say with confidence that with the three weeks he has spent with the demon, he loved him. He couldn’t understand how, or why, he felt such a strong love the the freckled demon but he knew he had this instinct of feeling. 

He’s met Lance before, in his dreams and some time ago. He remembers, vaguely, the connection he feels with Lance is true, and he knows Keith feels it somewhere in him too. The three of them have something powerful and Hunk knows it.

So, Hunk ditches his shirt and wades into the water swimming after Keith. They were in this together, whether Lance liked it or not. Not to mention someone is going to have to hold Keith back from tearing Lotor and Lance apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away from this for too long  
> Anyways I hope y'all like daft punk bc that's all I listen to while writing


End file.
